


Games

by readingstories98



Category: The Untold Story of Friends
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, no angst lol, oh no, probably, shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingstories98/pseuds/readingstories98
Summary: Cel tries to be with Nis, that's it.
Relationships: Celestine Torres/Nis Wilson (Original Characters)
Kudos: 2





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> My only OC is Nis, the others are from my friends !

Celestine walked on the streets, loud cars and chatters passing him by. He didn’t mind them, only having one thing in mind; food. He was hungry, kind of. He wanted something to eat, maybe a dessert could work. He just needs to fill his stomach. He groaned and huffed, having to walk almost a mile just to go to the nearest dessert shop. Someone should really stop building Fashion stores near houses. Food is much more important than something to wear that is very expensive.

On his way, he saw Rei and Hestia sitting on a bench, laughing together. Probably dating…or just hanging out, who knows. Almost the last three of the group is confused on their relationship, though it is pretty obvious even though they haven’t said it yet. Ah, whatever, he’ll just wait for the time they say something rather than assuming. Cel put on a smile and ran towards his two friends, greeting them, “Hey Hestia, hey bastard.”

“Greetings, Cel!”, Hestia replied, smiling at him. Rei frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Why are you here?”, he asked.  
“Rei―”  
“Because I exist, duh.”, replied Cel, smirking slightly as he cut off Hestia. Rei kicked his knees but missed, “You can’t even hit!”, he added, laughing.

Rei groaned and laid back on the bench, complaining about Cel’s existence. Hestia let out an awkward laugh before looking back at Cel. He returned the gaze and grinned while giving her a thumbs up.

“Alright, you two,”, she said, “I can never understand your hate towards each other.”  
“Hate?!”, retorted Rei, “I despise this guy!”  
“You do?!”, Cel gasped dramatically. Rei sighed and scratched his head, “Table’s turning now, huh? How do you feel?”  
“Guys, come on.”, Hestia said, breaking down the tension between the two. She then inhaled deeply and sighed, “Anyway, what brings you here, Cel?”  
“Even she doesn’t want your face here.”, muttered Rei, receiving a glare from Cel.  
“Well, I just saw you guys here and decided to say hi.”, Cel replied, “Speaking of, I need to go. I have somewhere else to be. Goodbye!”

Hestia returned his goodbye and continued to talk to Rei. The partner, however, was really annoyed by Cel’s sudden figure. The said man laughed and continued walking towards the dessert shop. Man, he needs to be the first one to annoy him more often. Taking turns of the table seems to be fun, especially when you’re fighting for it.  
After minutes of walking, forgetting that he can actually just ride a bike or a car, he finally arrived. As he opened the door, a little bell rang slightly, alerting the counterlady that was writing the previous customer’s orders. She gave him a welcoming, warm smile that he returned slightly.

“Hello!”, she greeted, “What would you like?”

Cel stated his wanted orders and thanked the clerk, now heading to his seat. Before he found one, he spotted two familiar figures sitting near a window. The dark haired one looking at the passing cars while leaning on the glass with arms crossed, still seemed to be talking. The other one, perhaps was listening, replying to the other as he drank his smoothie.

“Twins!”, Cel said, now suddenly appearing besides Cero, “Hey man.”  
“Oh, hello Cel!”, replied Cero, smiling at him lightly. Nis looked at Cel and sighed. The said man noticed and frowned, then sat next to him.  
“Aw, don’t tell me you hate me too!”, Cel whined. Cero snickered as Nis groaned by the sudden contact.  
“Get the hell away from me.”, Nis exclaimed, pushing Cel out of the chair. Cero laughed and continued to drink his smoothie. His phone then rang and showed a message from Hestia.  
“Oh!”, he let out, “Oh god, I need to go! You two have fun, Hestia and Rei are going to some kind of festival and I’m there to third-wheel.”  
“Wait, Cero don’t―”, Nis tried to call Cero but Cel laughed and covered his mouth, letting Cero go outside and catch a taxi. Nis bit off Cel’s finger and stood up. Cel hissed and followed Nis, wherever he might go. He didn’t care about the food he ordered right now. He had forgotten it.  
“Hey!”, Cel said, “I’m sorry, alright? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong but like, still, I feel like I did, so I'm sorry.”

Nis looked back at him and glared, before turning away from the blue haired guy. Cel had noticed his eyes were slightly more redder than it was before. He gulped and continued to follow him and tried to get his attention, but it seems like Nis doesn’t listen. With his height, he could run, but there were a lot of crowds, and he might dropkick someone. Cel pursed his lips and just didn’t care about the people. He ran towards Nis, pulling the smaller guy’s jacket. Nis tried to push him away but it didn’t work. Cel curved his lips to a frown and sighed. He pulled Nis with him near the driveway, taking a taxi. Cel grabbed Nis before he could escape and try to be out of sight.

“This is kidnapping!”, Nis complaining.  
“Murder’s much worse than kidnapping.”, Cel replied. He then told the driver their destination and sighed. He doesn’t want to let the driver hear their conversation so he might need to wait. Nis groaned and looked the other way, crossing his arms.

The driver looked at the mirror for a bit then back to the road, wondering why the two were silent with each other. Though it isn’t really their problem. They continued their driving to the said destination, and stopped once they got there. Cel paid for the drive and let the driver keep the change. It was basically just a simple act of kindness that he mostly does, or he’s just too impatient to wait for the change. Either way, he had no problem of losing money so it was all good.

“Come on, now.”, Cel said, dragging Nis to their rented house.  
“What made you think that going home do ythe best idea?”, Nis asked.  
“We’re alone, what do you think we’d do? I’m pretty sure you’d just fight me which leads us to almost doing nothing, so we’re going home, and…and I don’t know.”  
“I’d rather play games.”  
“I can play with you if you want.”  
“No, you suck at shooting.”  
Cel looked offended as he watch Nis open the door to his room and lock it. He then huffed and leaned on the wall as he said, “You’re quite rude, and boring.”  
“I don’t care.”, came the muffled reply from the room. Cel took out his spare key and unlocked the door to Nis’ room and closed it.  
“Let’s play on you Xbox or PS5 that you stole.”, Cel demanded.  
“Why the fuck are you here.”  
“Come on, help me. I’d beat your ass in Mortal Combat.”  
“Try me.”

Nis turned on the Xbox and the television as Cel connected the two controllers. They sat down on the carpeted floor and waited. Cel looked at the other and grinned.

“Hey,”, he said, “Come sit in front of me.”  
“The fuck.”  
“Come on.”  
“Fuck no.”  
“Yeah you will, you can’t resist a rich man.”  
“I fucking can, no thanks.”

Cel snickered and reached out to Nis, grabbing his hood and basically dragging him to him, with the shorter man protesting and almost hitting his face.

“God, you are very stubborn.”, Cel said as he made Nis sit in front of him, with the shorter man’s back leaning on his chest as he muttered something quite inaudible. Cel put his hands in the shorter male’s stomach as he leaned his chin on his head.  
“Why are you doing this.”, Nis asked. Well, to be fair it wasn’t even a question. Cel just smiled and picked his fighter, and so did Nis. Their playthrough was very chaotic, both of them cursing each other’s existence whenever one tries to do something stupid (mostly Nis to Cel). Though despite that, they still enjoyed each other’s contact. Wanting to do this again someday. Nis probably wouldn’t but Cel has his own ways.


End file.
